Her Name Was Rose
by Fionna158
Summary: Reunion fic. "Am I ever going to see you again?" "You can't." Clara Oswald finds memories she wasn't supposed to find causing her to discover Rose. With this Rose comes back and reunites with the Doctor so they could have their forever. But will their forever be cut short? Read on as we discover what the Doctor, the Impossible Girl, and Rose find as romance blooms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Doctor Who or its characters.**

Chapter 1

"So where are we off to now, Doctor?" Clara asked. The Doctor and Clara entered the TARDIS and he said, "I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Clara thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything. Clara just responded, "Anywhere I guess. It doesn't matter where we go." The Doctor smiled as he lifted up the lever and the TARDIS started. Clara was happy as she was going on another adventure with the Doctor. Although, no matter where they go, they always get into trouble. Once they landed, Clara opened the door and saw a town. Clara looked up and saw that they were in London during the Olympics. She smiled at she stared out the TARDIS doors. The Doctor was taking he time because he was distracted with the TARDIS. He was trying to go somewhere else, not here.

Clara then noticed a a tall bloke with a blonde chick. The tall one looked vaguely familiar, but Clara couldn't put her finger on it. Clara kept her eyes on them, but she heard the girl yell, "Doctor!" That got the Doctor attention and he said, "Clara, what's wrong?" Something in Clara's head was telling her to shut the door as quickly as she could. Clara slammed the TARDIS' doors and said, "Doctor, take me somewhere else." The Doctor was surprised, but just did what he was told. He didn't know that Clara saw Rose, or that something in Clara's head was telling her to keep it from him. Clara left the control room without the Doctor noticing.

Clara took many turns just to get to the library. Man, did it take long, but it was worth the journey. Clara went through each section to find what she needed, but instead she was getting light headed and decided to take a break and just go home. " _I need tea._ " Clara left the library and ended up in the control room with the Doctor. He asked, "Where did you go?" Clara responded, "I went to find something, but I'm not feeling well." The Doctor nodded and was about to grab his sonic when Clara said, "Don't scan me Doctor! I mean it!" He quickly stuffed the sonic into his pocket and replied, "Fine, it's best I take you home." The Doctor had taken Clara home and as she was about to wave goodbye, memories starting flashing through her head and before you knew it, Clara fainted.

" _Rose. The name's Rose Tyler." "That was our first date." "Doctor? Doctor, are you there?" "You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away." "Your going to die. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." "Am I every going to see you again?" "I love you." "Rose Tyler I-."_ "Clara! Wake up, Clara!" Clara was on the floor off the TARDIS not responding to anything. She was still breathing, which is good, but she needs to wake up. The Doctor grabbed his sonic and scanned her trying to find out what was wrong with her, but the results showed nothing. The Doctor lifted her up and took her to the med bay. As he left her on a cot she stirred a bit, but she was still unconscious. " _Clara is strong. Besides, she needs her rest. She'll be fine._ " The Doctor pulled up a chair and just waited to see his friend wake up.

"Hello? Doctor, are you there?" Clara Oswald was very confused and frustrated. That last thing she remembers was that she was leaving the TARDIS, but now she was on some beach. The part she didn't understand was she heard this woman saying many things. Clara even heard her name. " _Her name was Rose._ " Clara looked around and found the blonde she saw earlier. Suddenly, the tall bloke appeared and Clara saw the blonde was tearing up. Clara started towards the blonde and when she got closer she heard, _"A_ _m I ever going to see you again?" "You can't."_ The blonde started to cry and said to the tall bloke, _"I love you."_ Clara wanted to go and comfort the blonde because she saw she had a hard time trying to say I love you. Clara saying the blonde's tears increasing and the tall bloke said, _"Quite right too. Might as well say it. Rose Tyler I-"_ The man faded away and the blond started to cry. Clara couldn't help it anymore and ran towards the blonde. What Clara didn't notice was that another blonde, who was older, was running towards her too.

Clara made it to the blonde and asked, "Are you okay?" The blonde looked up and hugged the older woman. Clara didn't understand what was happening. " _Why can't she see me?_ " Clara then noticed she was in the TARDIS... sort of. Clara saw the man as a tear fell down he cheek. Clara finally knew where she was. Clara was in one of the Doctor's memories, but Clara never knew about Rose. Clara saw the Doctor's face and knew that his heart was truly broken. Clara said, "Oh, Doctor." Clara was in another memory, but this time it was the Doctor's current self. The Doctor was reading a page with his glasses on. Clara went over and say the page say, _Afterword: By Amelia Williams_. Clara saw the Doctor was upset again and as she turn expecting to see another memory, she saw Rose. Rose was looking at the Doctor, but then she saw Rose look at her. Rose put her finger on her mouth and she disappeared. Clara, then felt a pain and fell to the ground. She was waking up.

Clara's eyes fluttered open and she notice she was in the med bay. The Doctor said, "Clara?" Clara stood up and looked towards the Doctor, remembering the memories she just saw. Clara said, "Doctor, I need to know the truth. No secrets and no lies." The Doctor responded, "I don't like where this is going. What is it?" Clara looked at the Doctor sincerely and asked, "Are you okay, Doctor?" The Doctor replied, "I'm alright. A bit startled about you fainting like that, but I'm also curious about it. Although... wait, never mind. I'm fine." Clara looked at him and grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "I saw what happened to you in the past. I don't know why or how, but are you okay?" "You got memories that your aren't supposed to have. What did you see?" the Doctor asked." Clara yelled, "I asked, are you okay? Doctor, answer the bloody question, please." The Doctor still didn't answer. All he wanted to know was what Clara saw. She was his impossible girl, his friend, and his companion. All he wanted to know was what she saw because he had seen terrible things.

Clara was frustrated and didn't know what else to say. Clara said, "I saw you. I saw you in a park reading a page. It was called, Afterword: By Amelia Williams. I remember her. She was one of the people I met in my 'other life'." The Doctor sighed with relief, but also with sadness. He will always remember the Ponds. They will always be in his hearts. The Doctor responded, "That was the day I lost Amy and Rory... Amy left me something in a book she wrote. She was the girl who waited." Something flashed through Clara's head and they were two words. Two words that followed the Doctor, two words that were stuck in the universe, and Clara didn't know she said them out loud. The Doctor asked, "What did you say?" Clara replied, "Bad Wolf. I said Bad Wolf. Why?" The look on the Doctor's face was clear. He didn't want to talk about it, but then Clara pushed it. "Her name. Her name is stuck in my head, Doctor." The Doctor asked, "What was her name?" Clara responded clearly, "Her name. Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler." The Doctor looked at Clara with tears about to exit his eyes. "How do you know her name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

Chapter 2

"How do you know her name?" Clara saw the sadness that the Tenth Doctor felt in him. Clara knew she pushed it too far and she wanted to make it right. "I saw her in one of your memories. Doctor, what happened between you two?" The Doctor had his hand on his face, trying to hold in the tears. "Doctor?" He looked up and responded, "She was one of my companions. Rose helped me survive the pain from the Time War. She was my pink and yellow human." The Doctor laughed, remembering the good times he and Rose had. They sort of saved the queen from a alien werewolf, they met the Ood, and she even saved his life. His Rose, was brilliant.

Clara embraced the Doctor in a hug and she said, "It's okay to talk to me. Doctor, please." The Doctor's tears feel down his cheek. The memories hurt too much, and he couldn't say anything. "Secrets keep us safe, Clara." Clara responded, "Doctor, I knew about your other companions. Why don't I know about her? Doctor, she I love you. What were you going to say?" The Doctor looked towards Clara and saw a bit of Rose in her. The Doctor sighed, wiping some of the tears off his face. "Yes, her name was Rose. I don't like talking about her because she... Rose was special. She always brought a smile to my face. What happened to her was... unexpected." Clara looked at the Doctor seeing the hurt in his eyes. She waited for the Doctor to go on. She didn't want to rush him.

The Doctor was finally telling Rose's story to Clara. He explained what happened. The Doctor talked about Torchwood, the Daleks, the Cybermen, and the Void. Clara was listening as he explained what had happened. The Doctor said, "Rose went to the lever to turn it back on. I told her to hang on and she pulled up the lever, but then Rose's hand slipped and she was about to fall in the Void. I was yelling her name, and it was like a miracle. Pete had showed up and caught her, but the rift closed. Rose was stuck in another dimension. I burned up a sun just to say goodbye. Then she did the impossible and came back to me. She's brilliant, you know? Then I had to leave her back on that beach again. I gave her a better life with the metacrisis. They would live together until they died." Tears fell down the Doctor's cheeks when he explained.

Clara saw that he was heart broken. She couldn't help, but hug the Doctor again as tears went down both of their faces. Clara was crying for the Doctor because what happened to him was horrible. No one should lose someone they love. Clara had decided to keep a secret from him. She decided he shouldn't know that she saw Rose at the park. The Doctor got up and said, "Well, enough tears. Your loft is waiting for you, Ms. Oswald. You should get some rest." Clara nodded in agreement and said her goodbyes to the Doctor. As Clara went out the TARDIS's doors, the Doctor stopped smiling. " _Clara shouldn't have those memories. How did she get them?_ " The Doctor started off toward the library to find out.

Clara went to her living room and just fell down on the couch. Clara rubbed her head and thought about Rose's story. " _They must have truly loved each other. The Doctor never even got to say it._ " Clara's head started to hurt again. " _Not this again._ " Clara tried to go to her room, but kept stumbling. Clara then fell to the ground and then it went black. _"He's not my boyfriend Mickey, he's better than that." "I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you." "No, I'm going to stay." "Take me back!" "You think you're so impressive."_ Clara looked around and saw Rose. Rose was hitting a wall yelling, " _Take me back!_ " Clara saw she was crying and as Clara turned she went back to the Doctor. He put his head on the same wall, but the other dimension. Clara saw he left and then she noticed she was in another memory.

Clara looked and thought, " _Am I in a cooler?_ " She turned and saw the Doctor talking to a man. The Doctor was leaning on a container. As Clara got closer, she back away. There were people in the containers. The old man spoke and said, _"One last day with your beloved. Which day would you chose?"_ The Doctor gave an upset look and closed his eyes. Clara then saw someone behind him. Clara walked over there and noticed her. Rose. Rose was looking at the Doctor and it looked like she wanted to hug him there. A tear fell down Rose's cheek, but then Clara said, "Rose?" Rose looked towards Clara, but this time instead of saying nothing, she responded, "The Moment is coming, Clara Oswald." Clara was surprised at the mention of her name and looked towards Rose. "How do you know my name?" Rose smiled her toothy grin and answered, "We've met before. You saved the Doctor, so... thank you." Clara then ended up in another memory, but this one was her's.

Clara saw she was in the life of when she was in the Dalek. Clara saw she was crying, but the next part she did not remember. Rose went to Clara saying, "Are you okay?" Clara's past self wiped away the tears and Rose said, "You are saving the Doctor." Past Clara looked at Rose and asked, "Who am I?" Rose responded, "Can't say. I'm sorry though. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to do anything for you?" "Run." "What did you say?" Rose went closer to past Clara and she yelled, "Run!" With that being said Rose disappeared. Clara didn't understand. She didn't remember that happening at all. The pain came back and Clara knew this meant she was waking up.

Clara woke up on her carpeted floor. She rubbed her head and got up, but got a little surprise. The Doctor was on her couch and said, "Didn't want to bother you, and blimey you are heavy!" Clara got up and hit him upside the head and said, "Rude!" Clara then settled in and the Doctor asked, "What did you see this time?" Clara stared at him and responded, "Nothing." The Doctor said, "Don't say nothing. I know you saw something, Clara!" The Doctor never yelled much, so this time it was new to her. Clara looked at him and said, "One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose, Doctor?" The Doctor remembered that saying from the Christmas he saved Amy and Rory when they were on their honeymoon.

The Doctor looked at Clara and said, "I'm sorry for yelling. Is that all you saw?" Clara nodded, but that was a lie. Clara responded, "Doctor, when I was in the Dalek when you were with Amy and Rory, did... Did I tell you to run?" The Doctor nodded in agreement and said, "Yes. Running is good for you. I love the running." Clara smiled, and said, "Do you ever miss her, Doctor?" The Doctor replied, "Miss who?" "Rose. Do you ever miss her?" The Doctor looked at Clara and said, "Yeah, yeah I do. I miss her with both of my hearts." At that moment, Rose was behind the Doctor. Clara stared at her and Rose said, "Hi." The Doctor wasn't moving and Clara said, "Hi. Can I tell him about what I saw? He needs to know. You know he deserves to know." "You can tell him. Tell him the stories you saw. Tell him about how I watched over him, trying to protect him. Tell him... that his Rose is coming back." Clara stared at the spot when Rose disappeared. The Doctor said, "Clara? Clara!" Clara shook off the feeling and replied, "Yeah?" the Doctor asked, "What were you staring at?" Clara was only able to say two words. "Rose Tyler."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the favorites, reviews, and follows. Read on to find out what happens next with the Doctor, Clara, and Rose!**

 **~Fionna158**


	3. UPDATE

Hey! Fionna158 here. I'm going to see if I could continue this story. I'm not sure but my writing skills have improved. If you guys would like this to continue please tell me. ^^


End file.
